Real People
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Because, offset, Akachi isn't Gaara, Taiyo isn't Naruto, and Kidorui isn't Lee... Because 'Lee' doesn't love a pink haired girl, 'Gaara' loves hard, and 'Naruto' understands.


"Gaara, I love you."

Blue-green eyes turned to the woman standing behind him, her long brown hair reaching down her back and her embarrassed brown gaze focused on him. It was clear it had taken her courage to say it. Now it was his turn to question it.

"Why?"

His stoic voice asked, staring blankly at her blushing face. She swallowed and looked down to the floor, her body subtly shaking. He stepped forward to cup her chin in one hand and gently force her to look back up at him. She took a deep breath as they met gazes once more.

"Because…"

She whispered squeakily as the redhead ever so slowly ducked his head, turning his eyes to her pouting lips.

"Because?"

He questioned once more, their mouths hardly an inch apart. He could feel her shallow breathing beat his face.

"Because I do."

Simple as that, he leaned a little closer, watching her close her eyes as her face nearly radiated flames of shame.

Not a word was spoken as his lips came that much closer, his eyes drooping to half mast. It was as their noses were touching that he finally spoke, his white and blue robes of office fluttering about him.

"Prove it."

"CUT!! Alright, that's it for this one! Great job, everyone!"

In that first breath of air the director had taken to shout, Akachi was already walking away from the green screen, his face blank with boredom as he shouldered off the huge gourd his job demanded he carry.

Sabaku no Gaara was his stage name for the show, Naruto. In real life, he was Akachi Nihonkai.

"Well, Kachi! Damn, I thought he was gonna break the deal he made with you for a moment there!"

Taiyo (or as their fans would best know him, Naruto) came out of nowhere and threw one arm over Akachi's shoulders, a large relieved grin on his sun kissed face. Akachi himself glowered as just how close the director had cut it.

When he had learned that there would be a scene in which Matsuri (in the real world, Chairo) would confess her undying love to his character, he had immediately demanded that no kissing be involved. As an actor, he had had to kiss a fair number of other beings. However, they had all been intelligent enough to realize that this was a profession, not a passion. Chairo had stopped realizing that only after a few episodes of acting in the TV show. She was a good girl, he admitted, but he was not going to kiss someone that was infatuated with him. Especially since-

"Akachi-_Koibito_, you look upset."

Warm arms wrapped themselves about his waist and held on as Taiyo released him, laughing good naturedly at the spectacle. Akachi growled, looking over his shoulder at large pleading hazel eyes. Beautiful eyes… Brown and green like the earth this boy was named after.

Kidorui, otherwise known as Rock, Lee. Surprisingly enough, Akachi was two years older than him, having been told that he was going to play the part of a young psychopath at age 13 (He had been short enough to get away with it, and makeup did wonders as well), and Kidorui had been told he would be a happy-go-lucky hard worker at age 11 (He had been tall enough to get away with it… And possibly more makeup was needed).

The black contacts were out and Kidorui stood behind him in his street clothes, blue skinny jeans with an oversized white sweater.

"I am upset… That director is a sorry excuse of a man."

Kidorui smiled comfortingly as Taiyo mocked him by making puppy dog eyes and mocking him in a whiney tone. Akachi hit him over the head, making the blonde laugh at him.

The costumes and characters were gone, they were just humans now. He couldn't control sand, Kidorui couldn't go lightening fast, and Taiyo couldn't create hundreds of himself… Thank god for that.

"Akachi-_Koibito_…"

Kidorui stroked a hand across his face and Akachi leaned into the small touch with a small smile reluctantly tugging at his lips.

They had been best friends since first getting on set. It wasn't like Akachi didn't have any, he just didn't prefer to be around them. Kidorui had more friends than he could count, just because of that inner light that shined through him and his confident yet somehow shy smile. When they had met up, however, it was like chemistry had struck… Though, they didn't know that, young as they had been.

The day they had been told that 'Gaara' was going to cripple 'Lee' in the 'Chuunin Exams', they had been kind of heart broken, as if a childish fear whispering through them told them that it was going to be for real. However, after the shooting, they couldn't stop laughing, despite how much angst had been in the moment. There had been a lot of machinery in that scene; what with 'Lee' having to be thrown about the room, the weights breaking the ground, the super speed and all those other special affects, it had been almost too hard _not_ to laugh from the beginning to end. It had been ridiculous! The same had gone for the fight against Ahiro (Sasuke), Taiyo (Naruto, as already mentioned), and _especially_ against Bakuhatsu (Deidara).

"You know I don't mind… As long as you love me, I understand that this is something you're being told to do, not something you _want_ to do."

He cupped the other's hand in his own and kissed the palm of it. Then, just to be evil, he nipped at the pad of Kidorui's thumb. The boy yelped in surprise, a blush forming high across his cheeks. He snickered at the reaction. He was now 20 ('Gaara' was now 18 in the series), which made Kidorui 18 (which made him 19 in the series, of course). They had been lovers since Kidorui's 17th birthday a year ago… Why not his 16th, Akachi was not so certain, but he was alright with it. Their sex life was _hot_ and _kinky_. Waiting the extra year had not done any harm.

By their side, Taiyo made a choking sound in the back of his throat, sticking two fingers into his mouth to gesture that the display made him want to barf, though they all knew he was just fine with it. He and Murasaki ('Hinata', who does not stutter, pass out, or turn red any time Taiyo enters the room) had been an item for a few months now. When working with good people for so long, you can't help but form deeper bonds with them. However, he supported their open gayness and even went as far as to knock anyone onto their asses that opposed it.

Kidorui laughed at the reaction as he settled his head back down onto Akachi's shoulder, closing his eyes as he put most of his weight onto the redhead. He was just like a stick in the makeup of his body, thin and tall, so Akachi had no trouble supported him as the raven haired boy began to dose on his shoulder. It had happened before.

"I'm tired…"

He gave a short hum in agreement, resting his head on top of Kidorui's.

"Let me take a shower and then we'll go home, okay?"

He smiled happily, looking up at the redhead with those ever enchanting hazel eyes.

"Hai, _Koibito_!"

Before the raven could run away 'to let him take his shower' (They both knew that he really just wanted to get in a last word with Kichigai, which is, you guessed it, 'Maito, Gai'), Akachi's grip snapped the raven back to his chest. The boy stumbled and landed with his chest level to Akachi's, which made access very easy to his target.

He devoured lips and tongue alike as he wrapped one arm around the raven's waist to hold him up and the other tilting the other's chin for a better angle. Kidorui whimpered and then fell into it, wrapping his arms around Akachi's shoulders to keep himself up as he allowed the redhead to play with his mouth, participating as well. There was a definite loud 'EW!' from the now laughing blonde at their side. When he separated, Kidorui was nothing but a boneless pile of mush against his front. He could tell before the boy was slipping out of his grip, his face red with a very distant and extremely pleasured look on his face as if they had just finished a sex marathon instead of taking one kiss. He had come to learn that simple things like that did the raven in easily enough.

"I think I would like it if you joined me, '_Lee-san'_."

By his side, Taiyo made sure to make a 'dun dun duuuun' sound before leaning over Akachi's shoulder to look at Kidorui with a suspicious gaze.

"Why the hell does he want you to go into the shower with him, fuzzy brows?"

He said in Naruto mode. Kidorui grinned before playing along, looking into Akachi's amused blue-green eyes (Which were _not_ contacts, part of the reason why he had gotten the part aside from being damn good at it) as he did so.

"I do not know, '_Naruto-kun'_, but I do not think I can deny a direct order from the Kazekage!"

All three of them laughed.

Because, off stage, Akachi isn't Gaara, so he doesn't _not_ love. Taiyo isn't Naruto, so he doesn't _not_ understand. And Kidorui isn't Lee… Even if it's hard to believe every other moment of the day.

* * *

I don't know what made me think of it… However, I will let you know that I did not randomly pick names, kay? I stayed dangerously close to base on that factor. See?! (Read below)

Akachi: Aka-chi: Aka means _red_, chi means _blood_

Taiyo: _spring_

Kidorui: _rare earth_

Chairo: _brown_ (I don't like her, so I got lazy)

Ahiro: _Duck_ (I couldn't resist! I was tempted to type in duck butt, but I didn't…)

Bakuhatsu: _Explosion_

Murasaki: murasaki iro: _purple_

Kichigai: mad (I meant it in the sense of crazy (because he's loony to me, but that's why I love him), but it could mean mad as in angry.

Koibito: _lover_


End file.
